In the orthopedic field of joint replacement it is quite conventional for implants to have modular components in order to offer the operating surgeon multiple sizes and comply with different anatomy. The operating surgeon assembles said components in the operative wound. Morse taper has been used as easy and strong mechanical mean to assemble different components by simply inserting and impacting the male taper into the female taper. This technique still involves assembly of the components In Situ after insertion of the larger component first.
Moreover, during the component assembly process there is a great risk of contaminating the male and female tapered contact surfaces of the implant with blood and other body fluids as well as tissue particles present n the surgical wound. Said contamination has caused electrochemical corrosion which resulted in local tissue inflammation and osteolysis requiring extensive revision procedures. It has been well known that fluid and materials caught between the contact surfaces of the male and female taper were blamed as cause in initiating the corrosive process and release of metal hydrites.